To stop a Blight
by Shinian
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the Human Commoner Origin? How would he have been recruited, what's his story? Not what you'd think! Very AU
1. Chapter 1 Redcliffe

Human Commoner Origin

Chapter 1 - Redcliffe

"Shh, there she is." Fallon said quietly, putting his had up to stop Derek as his glanced around the corner. "Follow my lead" he said as he sliupped his hood over his head.

Derek pulled his hood over his head and watched his friend sneak around the corner, unnoticed by his quarry. Sighing, Derek rolled his eyes and followed his friend quietly. he watched as Fallon snuck up behind Kaitlyn pinched her.

"Fallon!" Kaitlyn screamed, spinning around to slap him, only to find a surprised Derek standing a little ways behind her, with Fallon nowhere in sight.

"It wasn't me! Honest!" Derek said. He ducked Kaitlyn's slap and ran after Fallon, who he found buckled over with laughter. Kaitlyn growled again and stalked off to look for her little brother.

"Honestly Fallon, you are going to get us in so much trouble." Derek grumbled.

Fallon wiped his eye of tears and grinned. "Come on Derek, loosen up. Lets go down to the wharf and fish for a bit."

Derek nodded and followed his friend down to the shore of Lake Calenhad. he made a show of fishing but most of his attention was towards Redcliffe castle. "Ever been up there?" he asked.

"Nah, whats up there besides stuffy nobles?"

"Valena likes it up there, she says the Arl is quite nice. Doesn't say much about the Arlessa mind you."

"Hey, why don't we sneak in, have a look around."

Derek rolled his eyes again. "So much trouble."

"Come on, I know a way in!"

Shaking his head, Derek reluctantly agreed.

The boys abandoned their fishing and headed up the hill to the windmill towering over the village. Near the door, a templar looked at them dubiously. "What do you lads want then?"

"To have a look inside the mill, Ser Horace, can we?" Fallon pleaded.

"Fine, but be quick" Ser Horace replied, and went back to his bottle of lyrium.

Slipping inside, Fallon led them to a trap door. "We can't unlock the trap door, it needs key, but there is a way past it." As it turned out, one of the boards around the door was loose, allowing them to bypass the lock altogether. They slipped inside, into total blackness. Fallon found a torch, and quickly lit it. The small room had a ladder down to a tunnel deeper in. The y followed the musty damp tunnel until they reached a brick wall, inset with a wooden door. Fallon used a set of lockpicks to open it, and looked carefully inside. "Clear" he said, and snuck in, with Derek right behind.

Derek found himself in what appeared to be the dungeons. "Well, we had better be careful or this may be our new home," he muttered. All the cells were empty. They quietly walked through to a set of stairs up to the castle cellar. The cellar was piled with old armour, swords and other equipment, as well as food and not a few rats. Fallon eyed a few daggers, before choosing one that was not too rusty. Derek picked up a longsword and scabbard. He fitted it on, unsheathed the sword and swung it a few times, valiantly scaring away a rat. "We need to put these back, you know" he said.

"Right, whatever" Fallon grinned. "It's not like they'll be missed"

"So much trouble"

The boys made it out of the cellar, quietly slipping past the Mabari kennels. They were now in the castle proper. They bypassed the opulent chantry and made their way into the kitchen pantry'

"Where do you think you're going" Derek heard from somewhere behind them. Derek spun around only to find noone there. The voice was a ways off behind a door they passed a moment ago. Looking at each other and nodding they snuck back the the hall and approached the door the voice had come from.

"Hey, let me-" A girls voice this time. Dereks eyes narrowed, "That sounded like Velena and it sounds like she's in trouble." he whispered. Both boys took a running leap at the door, smashing it open. Derek rolled and got to his feet, pulling out his sword.

A man in a guards uniform was holding a slim blond girl down. The man was slovenly and unkempt, despite being, apparently, a guardsman. "You shouldn't have interfered! He growled, pulling out his own, much sharper, sword and and advancing on the two would be rescuers.

Fallon and Derek split up and circled the man. He focussed on Derek, who was bigger and seemed more of a threat, lunging at Derek, swinging his sword an an arc, meant to disable and disarm. Derek countered as Fallon leapt on the mans back, slicing his throat.

Valena stood up shakily and hugged Derek tight. "Thank you, he was..." She shuddered.

"Hey, what about me?" Fallon mugged grinning. Valena hugged him too, laughing through her tears. "He isn't a real guard", she said, "I didnt recognise him and followed him in here, when he grabbed me. It was stupid.."

Derek calmed her, "it's alright, at least we got him before he did anything bad."

Fallon rummaged through the mans possessions, pocketing some coins, before finding something. "Hello, what's this?" He pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"I am trusting you two to do the job and get out quietly. Don't draw attention to yourselves. Signed L"

"So, he has a partner. We need to find out who it is, and what they were up to" Derek said.

"Wait a minute" Valena said, "thanks for the rescue but you two shouldn't be here. if you get caught.. You should get out while I take this to the Arlessa"

Derek shook his head. "Absolutely not, now that we are here, we'll finish it."


	2. Chapter 2 - Redcliffe Castle

Valena looked like she would object, but sighed and said "Fine. There's a Grey Warden visiting. Maybe something to do with him?"

"We could try to find him, ask for help?" Fallon offered.

"We don't want to draw attention to ourselves here, lets find out as much as we can ourselves." Derek objected. "Is there anything else we can find on this guy?"

"Hold on" Fallon checked. "Hello, what's this?" He exclaimed, pulling two pendants out of the man's pocket. "Grey Warden insignia! You don't think.."

"If this guy is a Grey Warden I'm a Dwarf." Derek shook his head. "Lets take those and see what else we can find out. Valena, what else can you tell us about the castle?"

" The Arl and Grey Warden are in the Arl's study, the Arlessa is taking a nap in her room, and Connor, the little one, is about somewhere."

"What does the Grey Warden look like?"

"Elf, sandy hair, warden chain mail and a big sword"

"Maybe he's the second one? Posing as a Grey Warden? We have to warn the Arl!"

Valena led then quickly through the kitchen and into the main hall. There, they were stopped by guards. Real ones, and Ser Perth.

"Ho, what are you lads doing in here?" Said Ser Perth, frowning.

"The Arl is in danger, he is with an impostor Grey Warden!" Derek explained.

Perth laughed. "Tamarel? I've met him many times. I assure you he is a fine fellow and an upstanding Warden. now, what is this about, then?"

Fallon showed him the note and the pendant.

"Curious, but the Arl is quite safe with Tamarel. I can't have you running around on your own but I'll join you in this investigation."

The first floor seemed clear so the four made their way up the stairs. Voices could be heard from one of the rooms.

Connor ran from his mothers room down the hall to his own only to stop in surprise. A tall lady wearing robes was standing in his room with her arms folded.

"Hello, who are you"

The woman smiled reassuringly. "I'm a friend, dear child. Will you walk with me?"

"Connor looked doubtful "I don't think so, maybe I should get my mom."

"I'm sory dear, I can't allow that" The woman said, chuckling. "Seize him!"

A clammy claw covered Connors mouth and an arm picked him up. Struggling was hopeless.

"Now quickly, to the balcony" The creature nodded and obeyed, lifting the child over its shoulder. Connor got a glimpse of a horrid deformed face, and tried to scream, but the thing kept him muffled.

The woman casually tossed a pendant on the bed and followed the creature out onto the balcony.

Ser Perth let the others into Connors room. Looking around, it was deserted.

"There", Derek pointed, at the open window.

"Another one" Fallon held up a Grey Warden pendant.

Derek led the way out onto the balcony, but it was deserted as well. Fallon, being fairly light, jumped over the ledge and used the vines to lower himself down to the ground.

"This way!" he called up.

Derek and Ser Perth rushed down and out into the courtyard. Fallon was already off to a door to the cellars. The others followed close behind.

Once in the cellars, Fallon tracked the fleeing kidnappers. "Two sets of footprints. One looks odd. Not human?" He led them to a false door. The door led to a tunnel that looked recently dug out.

Perth looked around in surprise. "Where did this come from?" he wondered, before leading the way after the intruders.

They soon game to a small cave opening up onto the lake shore. a small boat was pulled up on shore.

A woman stood over the prone body of Connor, a creature stood beside her, hulking and deformed.

"Makers breath!" Derek exclaimed. "What is that?"

Ser Perth immediately charged the creature, sword drawn. Derek and Fallon followed close on his heals. The woman laughed and waved her hand. Ser Perth frose in place, a white glow surrounding him.

"Now now," the woman said, haughtily. "You can't possibly win. Let me leave with the boy, tell your Arl you were too late. Whatever you wish. I assure you the child will be fine. A fine slave for some Tevinter magister. I offer you this, or death."

"Not a chance, lady" Derek growled, and ran for her.

The abomination had other ideas. it let loose a jet of flame Derek only barely managed to dodge. Fallon, meanwhile took the opportunity to backstab the abomination. The abomination roared and lifted Fallon by his neck, throwing him against the rock wall, where he fell with a thud. Two more guards came in and charged the creature while Valena quietly checked on Fallon, dragging him back into the hallway.

Derek reached the mage just as she let loose a spray of sparks. Derek shook off the pain and smashed her with a shield he had picked up, knocking her down.

The abomination knocked the guards flat and roared, heading for the mage and Derek. just as it was about to reach them Ser Perth shook off the paralysis and charged the abomination, skewering it with his massive sword. Derek finished off the mage with a shield bash and pommel to her noggin.

"Well, I see I wasn't needed."

Derek panted and looked up to see the Elf warden, sheathing his sword.

Valena rushed to get Connor. The boy woke and hugged her, crying.

Derek nodded to the warden. "Derek Murdoch, it's an honour to meet you, Ser Warden."

"Just call me Tamarel" The warden replied.

The Arl and Arlessa soon followed and went straight to Connor, hugging him fiercely.

"Derek, the mayors son?" The Arl turned and looked at Derek.

"Y-yes my lord" Derek stammered.

"Thank you for saving my son, we owe you much, but what were you doing in my castle in the first place?"

Derek explained, and the Arl ordered Ser Perth to arrange to tighten up security around the castle, especially that damn secret passage.

"At once, my Arl"

"Eamon, if I may?" Tamarel spoke up. "I am impressed my this young man's initiative and skill. They would both make fine Grey Wardens. Derek at least, I doubt the other fellow is well enough to travel at the moment."

"Is he ok?" Derek suddenly remembered Fallon being hurt and ran off to him.

Fallon lay with his head on Valena's lap. "Hey" he croaked. "I'm alright. Did I hear right? You joining the wardens?"

Derek stood and faced the Grey Warden. "Ser, I would be honoured to join the Wardens. As soon as Fallon is better and we-"

Taranel interrupted "I'm sorry, if you wish to come, it must be now, or latest by tomorrow morning. There are darkspawn on the surface, possibly a precursor to a Blight. I must return to Ostagar as soon as possible. We do need recruits though. We are terribly undermanned in Ferelden"

"Go, brother, go have adventures without me. Just don't die ok?" Fallon coughed. "I'll stay here and look after Valena."

Derek grinned. "I'm sure you will, I'll come back when I can."


	3. Chapter 3

Derek stumbled on a root and cursed, his backpack nearly spilling its contents on the muddy road. Tameral glanced back but kept walking, saying nothing. Derek hurried to catch up.

"We've been walking for a week, how far is Ostagar?"

"Nearly there." Tameral replied laconically.

The ground had been rising steadily for the past day, as they approached the Wilds. Cobblestone roads gave way to muddy paths through the brush. Derek's whole body ached, not being used to prolonged travelling.

"Come on, you need to toughen up if you want to be a Grey Warden" Tameral grinned. "Wait til you are fully armoured, and swinging a greatsword."

Derek groaned at the thought. He'd have to get used to it though. That's the life he chose.

They came to an abrupt halt as Tameral held out his hand and shushed him. Derek looked around, unsure of what the Warden had seen. Tameral readied his bow as Derek quietly dropped his pack and drew his sword.

Suddenly, Tameral spun and shot an arrow past Dereks right shoulder. Spinning arouhnd Derek saw his first darkspawn. It was a genlock, short and stubby, with a skull-like face, dripping corruption. Despite the arrow lodged in it's chest, it roared and charged at Derek. Swiftly, he swung his sword out , impaling the creature.

Kicking the putrid corpse off he looked around for others. Two more were advancing, weapons drawn, dripping with some sort of unholy venom. One sprouted 2 arrows in the head, bringing it down. Derek swung at the last one, hard enough to decapitate it.

Panting, Derek rested on his sword for a moment before losing his lunch under a bush. Tameral patted his shoulder and handed him a canteen. "Good job. you handled them well. We'll make a Grey Warden out of you yet."

Derek nodded and stood shakily to his feet, while the elf warden dragged the bodies into a pile to burn them.

Finally, they set out, heading to the ancient fortress just coming visible in the distance.

An hour later they entered the gates of Ostagar. The keep was crumbling, seemingly barely holding together. As they passed the brooding Tower if Ishal, a large Bearded man approached, dressed in Warden gear, griffon emblem blazking across his chest.

"Well met Tameral! I see you found another recruit! Duncan will be pleased! What's your name, Boy?"

"Grigor, meet Derek. He'll make a fine warden. Will you show him to the Warden camp? I need to be off again."

"You aren't staying?" Derek asked in surprise.

"A scout's work is never done." Tameral replied, nodding at Derek. "When is Duncan due back?"

"It'll be a few days. He was heading to Highever last I heard."

"Right then, take care of our recruit here. I'm off to see what the Darkspawn are up to."

Grigor waved at the departing Elf, and then gave Derek's backa hearty slap. "Come lad lets get you settled."

Derek followed the big man over a crumbling stone bridge towards the main fortress. Looking down caused Derek to feel dizzy. He quickly backed away from the edge and hurried after Grigor. Once across the bridge, he entered the main camp. The camp was bustling with activity. Derek watched wide-eyed as mages practiced their craft in ther camp of colourful tents. Further in, Mabari hounds with their keepers trained in a specially designed compound. Grigor led him up a ramp to one of only a few interior sections to the fortress. "This here is our palatial Warden compound! Welcome home, lad!" Grigor announced. "On that side is our private mess hall, training room in that corner, and straight ahead is our luxurious sleeping quarters!" Grigor chuckled at his own joke. All Derek saw was a row of straw mats laid out on the floor, in a small room. Nonetheless he gratefully dropped his pack on a free sleeping spot, and sat down in a small chair.

"You're in my spot." A gravelly voice said beside him. Startled, Derek opened his eyes to see an angry man glaring at him through bushy eyebrows and a long tailored beard. Derek then registered that the man was as tall as Derek was sitting. He mumbled a hasty apology and stood, slowly. The Dwarf chuckled, "Relax lad, I was only having some fun. Welcome to the Wardens, my name is Kherek"

Derek stood and shook hands with the dwarf. He was short, but bulky. He looked ot be a powerful fighter. "I'm Derek, from Redcliffe"

"From Redcliffe?" a new voice said. A tall young human with sandy brown hair entered the barracks. "Don't mind Kherek, he liked to scare the recruits. My name is Alistair, also from Redcliffe. Pleased to meet you."

Derek shook Alistair's hand. "Likewise. I remember an Alistair, from when Iw as a boy." Derek asked, "from the castle, right? The Arl's ward?"

"Yes that's right. Hold on, Derek? You are Murdochs son? How is he doing? I've been away, sent to the chantry, you know.."

Derek and Alistair caught up. Alistair was a friendly sort, with a quick, often sarcastic, sense of humour. He introduced Derek to some of the others in the camp, the quartermaster, the Chantry and nursing compounds as well as the mess hall.

Derek had a rather bland meal of stew and bread before heading back to the compound with the other Wardens. His new companions were friendly and quite easy to get along with. Derek felt right at home. Later in the evening Kherek and Grigor started getting loud and drunk, dragging Derek in to sample their beer. Kherek spoke of Orzammar and beer made of mud, with a misty look in his eye.

Grigor belched after swigging another tankard of mead. He leaned over to Derek, and whispered loudly. " So, how much do you know about the wardens?" Not much," Derek replied. "What can you tell me?"

Grigor proceeded to go into way too much detail about the joining, darkspawn blood and what is expected of a warden. "Worst of all," Grigor burped, "IF we kill the arshdemun, we die. Yeah, that right, our ultimate sacrifice. Don't you worry thoguh, it will be a more senior warden delivering the final blow. And also, dontsh forgets..." Grigor passed out on Dereks shoulder. Derek slid away from the drunk giant, only to face an equally drunk Kherek. "Bah, that idiot talks too much, ignore what he shaid" Kherek said, slurring his words badly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Derek replid, excusing himself to find his sleeping bad, exhausted form along week of travel.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Thanks for the reviews so far!**


End file.
